bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RobloxIllusion1011/In the Heart of Two Colors
'Blurb' Both Riley and Bucko used to be best brothers. However all that will change. Ever since their fight at their hive, they have formed allies with their color and are trying to defeat the other. With everyone struggling to keep up with this war, no one is winning. Will anyone stop the rivalry between Bucko and Riley? Find out in the story "In the Heart of Two Colors." 'Notes to Remember' I do not plan to copy anyone who has already done this type of story. If you think I have copied anyone, just remember that their story does not have a backstory. If I copied, then I wouldn't include a backstory. I created this story myself, so I hope you enjoy it! Also be cautious of inappropriate subjects. If I see just one, I am shutting down the comments section. Please do not say inappropriate things. Also read this before you read: ' '''1: A year is 75 days. ' '''2: Bees in this story are able to live up to 500 years. Spirit bees are able to live forever. 3: Parts 1-6 are before there were beekeepers and bears. This includes the prologue. 4: When you see just a name, then it's a bee. 5: Bees that were not mentioned in Bee Swarm Simulator are not real bees. 6: Some things did not happen in Bee Swarm Simulator. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. Now here's the story. 'Prologue' "Ugh. What is going on?" Solar has never knew that she could speak to spirit bees. She thought she was crazy, but it was true. You. You are to travel to the Land of the Swarm and get us two bees, red and blue, and bring them here. We have some beesiness to do with them. "Seriously? Of all the bees you could choose from, you choose to pick me? Why would you choose such a bee like m-" Do not try to overpower us. We know your weaknesses, and we are not afraid to use them. Give us these bees we seek, OR ELSE! "You know what? Fine. I will go to the Swarm of the Land and find the two bees. Is that a deal?" But Solar had not noticed that the spirit bees were gone. Solar has traveled through honey bushes, honey mounds, and hives full of bees and honey. At last, she has reached the Land of the Swarm. And at the front of a hive, there were two bees, red and blue, just like the spirit bees have told her. "Is this what you wanted? These two bees don't look like they can even hurt a fly." And at that moment, they hurt a fly. "Um, nevermind. These bees are so brave and so strong. I think I will call the red bee Riley and the blue bee Bucko. You two will be with me forever and ever and-" But then she remembered her promise with the spirits. If she made her promise, she could lose both Riley and Bucko. She did not want to lose these bees. "You know what? I do not care about what you would do to me! You will not tear both me and my bees' bonds apart! I QUIT!!!" "What does Solar think she is doing?" ''said Destiny. ''"She should not tolerate us bees!" ''exclaimed Serum. ''"What she has done is wrong, and we must get revenge on her!" ''Ruby reprimanded. The spirit bees kept talking about what Solar has done. They felt like they should stop Solar. They kept talking for hours and hours, until their master, Eclipse, spoke out. ''"Everyone, please stop!" ''All at once, all of the bees turned to their master. "''I know how you bees feel about the deed Solar has just done. Don't worry, because I have a plan. We will pull a curse on the Land of the Swarm. There will be mobs, danger, and eventually, war. The red and blue bees will start fighting each other, and the white bees will be forced to choose sides. Now, who is in it with me?" 'Part 1: The Heart of Rivalry' 100 Years Later:'' Both Riley and Bucko are brothers. They are opposites. One is red, one is blue. One can be angry, one can be peaceful. They used to be best brothers, until...'' "I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?" exclaimed Riley. "Me? Of all of the bees of the Land of the Swarm, you choose to blame ME!?" replied Bucko. "OF COURSE I DID! YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" "Hey, let's put the past all behind us. Surely we can make a solution to this problem. Let's just make peace. "You know what? You are right. Here. This is a special gift for you. It is totally not a red bomb," lied Riley. "Aw, thanks. I got you a special gift for you, too. It is totally not a blue laser," lied Bucko. It turns out that these gifts did have a red bomb and a blue laser. When both of them opened their presents at the same time, there was an explosion, causing a purple nuclear explosion and a rain of purple lasers. This has caused mass destruction throughout the land. When Bear came, he was not happy with them. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" scolded Bear. "OH WHY DID WE DO THIS? WHY WOULD YOU CRITICIZE US FOR SOMETHING BUCKO DID?!" came Riley's angry reply. "Is this true, Bucko? Why would you do this?" "Why would I do this? Why would I do this? WHY WOULD I DO THIS?! I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A RETARD LIKE YOU! Wait a minute. You are not a retard. BECAUSE RILEY IS A RETARD!" Bucko replied in an angry tone. "OH! SO YOU ARE SAYING THAT I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MASS DESTRUCTION!? I WILL TOTALLY RIP OUT YOUR SOUL AND KILL YOU FOR LIFE! YOU SHOULD GO TO-" "STOP ALL THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE." They had not realized that Bear was still listening to their conversation. "This is the last straw. You two are banned from the hive for all eternity! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" "IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT US BANNED FROM THE HIVE!" Riley angrily said. "WELL YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE DUMBEST BEE I HAVE EVER MET!" Bucko reprimanded. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM DONE BEING FRIENDLY BROTHERS WITH YOU! YOU WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT ME? I WILL LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Riley spat out at Bucko. "DEAL!" agreed Bucko. 'Part 2: Into the Blue' "It was Riley's fault he got me banned from the hive," Bucko muttered to himself. "One day, when I get the chance to, I will avenge my ban from the hive and try to make trouble with him." "What is going on here?" Bucko turned. He found Diamond next to him. He did not want to spill his secret about his rivalry with Riley. "Were you muttering about your rivalry with Riley?" Diamond asked. Shoot, my secret was spilled. Best not to tell her that I did have a fight. "What? No. Why would I have a rivalry with Riley? He's my brother. We're, like, friends," said Bucko out loud to Diamond. "Well one, because you were fighting loudly to Riley, two, because there was a mass explosion, and three, it made it onto the news." Bucko didn't knew that there were news. In fact, he didn't even know how bees received the news. "And don't ask me, we get our news from Newspaper," Diamond continued. That explains how news were delivered. "Ok, I admit it. I did have a rivalry with Riley. But only because he got me banned from the hive." admitted Bucko. "You made yourself get banned from the hive, too." Diamond added on. "Oh no I didn't. It was just a bee named Riley who happened to be the WORST BEE EVER!" exclaimed Bucko. "But-" And then it happened. Bucko kicked Diamond to the ground and then stung her hard. This was the worst crime ever commited in a hive. Bucko was afraid of what he had done, so he tried to fly away. But then the SWAT bees came. They had caught up to Bucko and tranquilized him so he wouldn't move. Then he was moved to the courthouse. For a week, Bucko has been trialed for murder and arrested for ten years. Bucko was frustrated with his life. If only he and Riley didn't fight, then they wouldn't have gotten into much trouble. But they did, and Bucko kept blaming everything on Riley. 'Part 3: Towards the Red' "Really." Riley just found out what his brother, Bucko, had done. Bucko just went for a murder of a lifetime and got arrested in the jailhouse. How silly his brother was to choose to do something that could get anyone in trouble. Riley was so glad that he wasn't a witness in the act. That would've drawn sucpicion to him. "What a silly brother he is. That was the right thing to do to my brother." Then Riley paused. "Wait, but he's my brother. Should I feel said for him? No I shouldn't. He got me banned from the hive. Serves him right." "Why don't you care about your brother?" Riley turned. He found Demon next to him. He did not want to spill his secret about his rivalry with Bucko. "Were you glad that Bucko was arrested for ten years because of your rivalry with Bucko?" Demon asked. Seriously? At least one bee knew about my rivalry. At least Demon didn't know about the fight. I just need to lie about my rivalry. "Um, no. I felt really sad about his apprehension. He is a brother to me. Why would I feel happy?" said Riley out loud to Demon. "Because one, you were fighting very loudly to Bucko that it hurt my horns, two, there was a mass explosion, and three, because it made it onto six hundred sixty-six news. That was because-" "There was a guy named Newspaper that delivered the news to everyone on the Land of Swarm, blah blah blah, I got it," Riley finished. Now everyone knew about his rivalry with Bucko. If he wanted to clean up his mess, he had to do one thing... "Anyways, I feel fired up. I can also tell that you aren't. Here you go." Riley said to Demon. And then it happened. Riley actully burned Demon, however it only stunned Demon. Demon was able to escape with a scar in his mind and called the SWAT bees to Riley. Riley did not plan this to happen. He decided to hide in one of the hives, but the bees always declined his entry. And then the SWAT bees came. Riley burned all but one of the SWAT bees. The remaining SWAT bee was able to get behind Riley and tranquilize Riley. Then he was moved to the courthouse. He saw his brother, Bucko, at the side. For a week, Riley had been trialed for attempted murder and arrested for ten years, just like Bucko. Riley was furious with his life. If only he and Bucko didn't fight, then they wouldn't have gotten into much trouble. But they did, and Riley kept blaming everything on Bucko. 'Part 4: Prison Escape ' "Back again, brother," said Bucko. "Just shut your mouth up," Riley revolted. "What are you doing in that cell?" Bucko asked. Riley replied with hope. "Trying to escape. We have to be in jail for 750 days. Why can't we get out now?" Bucko replied with worry. "Because the guard bees could find you and execute you. Think about it." "I already thought about it. I don't want to live in misery. We can just get out and clear our names as wanted murderers. Then we can go back to being rivals." "It does seem like a good deal. Even though it is a huge risk, it will be worth it when we get out." "Then come on. Let's escape!" It took 75 days for them to open the vent that is keeping them closed up. It would've taken them 30 days to complete this task, but they had to keep following their daily schedule. If they dropped out of a part of the schedule, then they would've drawn sucpicion to themselves and the guard bees could search their cells and find their holes. Then they would move them to an ultra maximum security (seriously, they were already in a maximum security) and ensure that they would never escape. When they went through the vent, they found it led into an obstacle course. There were multiple lasers, lava, and a bee detector. "This is impossible to get out of," said Bucko. "Don't give up. It's now or never. We need to find a way into the security room and shut down security. Any ideas on how to get there?" asked Riley. "I have a beebrush and a beepaste. Ooh, and some beesagna." Then Bucko started eating the beesagna. "Want to try some?" "Wait a minute. I have an idea. We can lure the guards away by using the beesagna and blind the rest using the beepaste by using the beebrush to launch them," Riley planned. "Ok, but can I just finish the rest?" asked Bucko. "No," came the reply from Riley. Together they both were able to sneak into the security room and shut off security. It was worth the risk, and no one noticed, except for Shocked. They had to fly away from the room and go through the obstace course. Then they met a door in their way. "Great. Now there is a door in our way. I'm bringing it down," said Riley. "Wait. This is a security door. Touching the door without using a stingerprint will alert the guards, even with security mode off. There is a touch pad over there, but if we touch it without a valid stingerprint, we will alert the guards. Luckily I've been collecting stingerprints from my cell," said Bucko. "Well then, USE IT!" commanded Riley. "This stingerprint is from a guard. It will most likely make the door open. Let me try." As if by a miracle, the door opened. Both Riley and Bucko were out of the prison. "Finally, FREEDOM!," cried Riley. "Well, we got out of here alive and well, dumb bee," said Bucko. "Yep we totally- wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You called me a dumb bee? Such a noob." "Oh you think I'm a noob? Well you can't even read my secret language." "YOU DID NOT CREATE A SECRET LANGUAGE!" "WELL YOU DO NOT KNOW MY FUTURE SECRET LANGUAGE!" "YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S PART WAYS, AGAIN!" suggested Riley reprimandedly. "AGREED, FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME!" agreed Bucko angrily. 50 Years Later: Both Riley and Bucko were able to convince bees of their color to attack their counterpart. And that was only the start. Ever since becoming leaders of their colored bees, they became gifted and helped their clan through hard times. Soon both teams would attack each other. 'Part 5: Red to be Power' "Come on, Shy. You need to help us take down the blue clan," Riley urged. "But I don't want to be on the verge of death. I don't want to die," Shy fought back. "WELL GET A MOVE ON INTO THE TELEPORTER INTO THE BLUE BASE OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Riley forced Shy. "Ok I will." Riley needed to take down his long time rival, and if he doesn't, then he will be taken down by Bucko. He needed this win to take over all of the Land of the Swarm. "CARPENTER! CAARPEENTEERR!! WHY IS THIS DESTRUCTION BEE NOT FINISHED?" yelled Riley. "Well I wanted to get some bereal, so I went to the-" "JUST SHUT UP AND FINISH THIS!" yelled Riley once more. "Fine, I will," muttered Carpenter under his breath. "Someone needs to show me some respect to me. I'm their leader, and I can control bees, even if I seem like a dictator," Riley muttered in his thoughts. "Soon I will rule the world. Soon everyone will bow down to me. Soon-" Then he gasped. He nearly collapsed onto the ground. Then he said words that he did not expect to say: Two bees will soon start a fall Two bees will soon hear a call Everyone will give to one of these As soon as the bees learn who keeps peace. Everyone is watching Everyone will hear Who will be the worthy one Of these years. At that last line, he fell to the ground. 'Part 6: Blue to the Core' "Carpenter. How is the construction going?" asked Bucko. "Not so well. Three years into working on this, and it malfunctions every few seconds. According to my calculations, it could take us two hundred fifty years to finish this destruction robot," explained Carpenter. "Ok. Work hard for these two hundred fifty years. I totally need a snack." As he got to the first floor of the blue base, he went left towards the blueberry machine. He needed to get some of his hunger full. Cool was near Bucko, planning how things would go base on strategies, but every result that he thought would happen was said to be cool. "Cool. I told you that we have serious business. We cannot say everything will be in a cool result. What if the clan dies? Would that be cool?" Bucko told Cool. "Well Cool is my name, and cool be my game. I say that that would be cool," said Cool in a cool way. "This is serious. I need to get revenge on Riley before-" Then he gasped. He nearly collapsed onto the ground. Then he said words that he did not expect to say: Two bees will soon start a fall Two bees will soon hear a call Everyone will give to one of these As soon as the bees learn who keeps peace. Everyone is watching Everyone will hear Who will be the worthy one Of these years. At that last line, he fell to the ground. 'Part 7: Straight into War' 250 years later: ''Both the red bees and the blue bees were at war. Beekeepers could not believe the battle raging between Riley and Bucko. White bees are teaming up with one of the clans. If this war keeps continuing, no one will be safe.'' "We are ready to launch the destruction bot. This will wipe out all of the bees," Carpenter said. "Hold on. I need to inspect this." Inspector was always inspecting things to check if it has good quality and value. "All good. We're ready to release." "Cool, everything is cool, including a released robot from ROBLOX," Cool rapped. Everyone just ignored him. "Good job, Carpenter. It's now or never. We will win this war." Bucko was very confident in winning. Soon he could have a chance of ruling the world. "HURRY UP, YOU STUBBORN BEE!" raged Riley. "For the last time, my name is Carpenter, not Stubborn. Also, it takes lots of time to build something this destructive. According to my calculations-" "NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR CALCULATIONS! NOW FINISH THIS NOW OR ELSE WE WILL DIE!" said Riley back to Carpenter. "Yo, my name is rad, my game be rad as no one will be sad. I say death will be rad, 'cause no one will think it is so bad." Rad would always rap and rhyme. He is considered the most unhelpful bee in the clan. "STOP RHYMING OR ELSE!" Riley spat at Rad. "Yo, this bee wants me to leave, as if he is bringing a gang of thieves," Rad finished. "Ok, we launch NOW. NO EXCUSES, WE LAUNCH THIS BAD BOY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Riley commanded. Riley dictates everyone for power, and if no one respects him, they will face a punishment. As the bees kept fighting their counterparts, two bees, Crimson and Cobalt, have met each other for the first time. "Who are you?" Crimson demanded. "The real question is, who are you?" Cobalt demanded as well. "I am Crimson, the superhero of the red clan. I know you are obviously an enemy," Crimson introduced. "I am Cobalt, the superhero of the blue clan, and I am forced to fight bees. Why do we have to fight?" Cobalt questioned. "I am asking the same question. Why do we have to fight if all us bees could've united?" Crimson had the same question too. "Hey, you know what, let's be friends. We could be called the "Superhero Duo,"" Cobalt suggested. "I agree with you. Who cares if we are friends with someone else? No one will stand in our way," Crimson agreed. Meanwhile, Riley and Bucko kept raging on towards each other. No one even got the high chance of winning, even with the destruction bots on their side. "This is not good. Nothing this major has ever happened before," SDMittens said. "We can't even stand againt this. There are too many bees," Mayrushart said. "If nothing can stop this war, all will be doomed," Onett said as well. All at once, the bears started panicking. Mother Bear was trying to keep her cubs safe. Black Bear was trying to hide all of his pollen collecting awards. Brown Bear was trying to keep his royal jellies hidden. Panda Bear was trying to bring his training things to his home to train safely. Science Bear was trying to keep his chemicals from spilling. Polar Bear was running away to his kitchen with his food. "This is nonsense. Even Riley and Bucko should've listened to me in the first place," Bear said. "I can't believe it. The prophecy is coming true. Now we're all doomed," wailed Prophecy. Now everyone is worried about the war. Beekeepers thought this war would never end. Bears could not fight back towards the war. Bees are forced to choose sides. Everyone is prepared for war, but not prepared for the never-ending one. There is only one bee that can stop this war once and for all. And that bee is... 'Part 8: A Basic Situation' "BASIC!" "What is it?" Basic replied. Then, at the entrance of the hive, he saw two bees, one red, one blue. These bees looked like superheroes. Basic wondered what they wanted with him. "Thank goodness you're here," the blue one said. "We need you're help," the red one said. "No offense, but you just came into my home uninvited," Basic replied. "Oh, sorry that we broke into you're house without permission, but this is serious. My name is Crimson, and that other bee is Cobalt," Crimson introduced. "What is it that is so important?" Basic asked both Crimson and Cobalt. "There is a war raging between the red bees and the blue bees," Cobalt answered. "The leaders are Riley and Bucko. We escaped the war just to call you." "We want to get you in the war and get the bees in peace. We know you are powerless-" "I am powerless," Basic finished for Crimson. "I can't handle being in the middle of the war. People will see me as a joke. I can't handle letting you down." "You'll never let us down," Crimson encouraged. "We need you to get into the war and convince Riley and Bucko to stop fighting at once." "We should not stand down towards a dictator who will forcefully rule the world, or stand down to a general who will rule the world with an iron fist," Cobalt reasoned. "You must be our leader. Now go out there and stop this nonsense at once." 'Part 9: The Heart of a Rivalry's End' "I can't do this," Basic discouraged. "Sure you can. We're at your side, the whole time," Crimson encouraged. "Remember to never give up. Even at the times when you may seem powerless, always be strong," Cobalt said to Basic. They're right. I can do this. I should never give up. "What is that bee doing there?" questioned Mother Bear. "Whatever is happening, that bee will have no fighting skills to defend himself," said Panda Bear. "HE'S GONNA DIE!" Mayrushart and SDMittens said at the same time. "Troops, there seems to be a Basic bee right there. Heh, he will never defeat us," Bucko told his clan. "What kind of bee is doing out here in the middle of the war? He seems so powerless," Riley told his clan as well. "What are you doing here? You should be in your home, safe from trouble." Basic does not want to get discouraged by Bear. He has a job to do. "Sorry, Bear. I must follow my destiny," Basic told Bear. Basic is now at the middle of the war. Bees have stopped fighting to look at Basic. Even the destruction bots have been deactivated. "Riley. Bucko. Why should you fight when there is so much more to think about?" "Well Bucko right here is someone who got me kicked out from the hive," Riley replied. "Riley, you will not frame me for what I did. And that is only because of one reason," Bucko said back. "What I was saying was that bees should respect each other for what they are and what they do. All bees should unite in harmony, not be shattered into pieces. Riley, you are a dictator and will be willing to torture someone into your bidding. Bucko, you are a general and will be willing to force someone into doing your bidding. Imagine if someone else were to rule cruelly. Would that be great?" Basic announced. "That will never happen. Red bees, take him down," Riley commanded his clan. "Hold on, brother. I think Basic is telling us something," Bucko told Riley. "No one would like to see someone rule the world in a rude way. You need someone that will give peace to the whole world. And I will make sure that everyone gets the bee they want as their ruler." Then, at the moment he said it, a flash of light radiated from within him. He started to change a bit. His skin and wings started to change colors. He also got stars around him. Everyone gasped. He became gifted. "This is unbelievable. Basic has become a gifted bee." Onett was so surprised. Black Bear started to say something. "I guess this is-" Then, all at once, everybody started to say, "OUR NEW LEADER!" Everyone was happy. Even Riley and Bucko were happy for Basic too. "That was so cool," said Riley. "I know!" said Bucko. "Um, Bucko, I'm sorry about what happened with the explosion at the hive. I never should've fought so hard with you." "Riley, I'm sorry too. If only I didn't rip your red tapestry apart, none of this would've happened." "What do you say? Brothers?" Riley asked. "Brothers," Bucko agreed. 'Epilogue' Once the war has been stopped, every bee has been united under Basic. Both Crimson and Cobalt became a swarm and had baby bees. Most of them were purple, but some were either red or blue. And both Riley and Bucko were best brothers again. "Well, brother, what should we do next?" Riley asked Bucko. "We are welcome back into the hives under Bear's authority. Come on, let's work there," Bucko suggested. "Good choice. Then we will play, right," Riley said. "We obviously will," said Bucko The End